


A Moment Alone

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sarcasm, Sibling Incest, butt touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It feels like these days, it's hard for Rose or Dave to get some time to themselves. What with both of them having a troll bothering them. But anything can happen when it's only the two of them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Alone

Dave never had much time to himself these days. It was usually one thing after another since he arrived on the meteor. It felt nice to get a moment alone for once, even if it was hard to see. The corridors were dimly lit, and Dave's shades certainly weren't helping. God damn it was so hard to see. Was everyone asleep or something? He managed to find a transportalizer and decided to take it, wherever it lead to was probably better than wandering in near darkness. He managed to find himself in the main computer hub, which was also dim, but still brighter than the corridors which was an improvement.

"Oh, hello Dave. How nice of you to join me." Dave turned around to see Rose standing by the table. "And to what honor do I receive your presence?" she asked with a playful smirk.

"Fuck if I know I was just trying to find my way through this place." Dave answered. "I just happened to come here so feel lucky you might not get another chance like this."

"I am quite surprised that Terezi isn't following you around for once. What is the reason for this? She is usually stuck by your side is she not?" Rose asked.

"She actually went to sleep believe it or not." Dave answered. "What about you though I don't see Kanaya 'Totally not a Twilight vampire' Maryam in here." he asked.

"I believe she went to see how Karkat is doing." Rose answered.

"Okay Rose can you turn up the lights in here or something it's fucking dark as hell." Dave said, unable to stand the dimness any longer.

"I think I have a better solution." Rose said. She walked over to Dave and removed his shades from the front of his face. She walked back towards the table and set them down. Dave looked around the room, noticing that everything was brighter now. He didn't realize that his shades made everything that dark. He had been wearing them for so long that it didn't occur to him. "Is that any better?" Rose asked.

"Actually yeah it is holy shit." Dave said. His eyes quickly wandered to the new dress Rose was wearing. "So what's with that sexy dress you're wearing anyway?"

Rose looked down at the dress she was wearing. "Oh, this? Kanaya made it for me so I would have something to wear other than those god tier pajamas." she said. "After all, I just can't wear the same outfit for three years straight."

"Maybe you can't but I certainly can." Dave said with a smirk. "I mean look at this getup it is amazing there's no way I'm taking it off."

Rose rolled her eyes as she tried not to laugh. "But of course, after all it just leaves you swimming in the sea of women who can't have enough of the great Dave Strider. What would this world be without him and his amazing buttocks of time?" she sarcastically remarked.

"Hey you know that my ass is fine even without this Knight of Time shit." Dave said. "I could get any girl without wearing this thing."

"Really now?" Rose asked. "Well in that case I'll have to test it for myself." She once again walked over to Dave, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Rose what the fuck are you talking abo-AAAH!" Dave let out a girlish scream. Rose was standing next to him, her arm outstretched to his butt and her hand grasping it. She kept her hand plastered to the location for a moment before moving it, satisfied with the results. "Rose what the fuck were you touching my ass for?!" Dave asked, his face going red and the stoic cool kid act fading.

"I was merely seeing if it is as wondrous as you claimed it to be." Rose answered. "And I must say that it didn't disappoint. It is indeed a fine set of cheeks."

"Damn Rose you're a perv." Dave said, trying to regain his composure.

"I try my hardest." Rose jokingly said.

Dave laughed. This is what he loved about Rose. She could act sarcastically about anything, and still know how to make someone trip up. But she never used it in the wrong ways or for the wrong reasons. She wasn't the classiest lady out there, but she didn't need to be. Rose had a level of class all her own. Dave decided that it was time to get the one-up on her. "Hey Rose." he said, a smirk of his own beginning to form.

"Yes Dave? Whatever could y-mmph?!" Rose was cut off by the sudden placement of Dave's lips on her own. It felt strange, finally kissing him after only dreaming she could do so. Yet she still loved it, despite the surprise that came with it. It didn't take long before she actually joined him. After a moment, they stopped and looked at each other, a flustered look on Rose's face. "Dave? Don't you think this might be wrong?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dave asked.

"We are technically brother and sister, remember? Wouldn't it be weird if we suddenly got together in a relationship now that we know this information?" Rose said.

Dave only looked at her with disappointment. "This coming from the girl who was groping my ass a few seconds ago.

"Rose we are the last humans left aside from John and Jade who are probably macking it up just as much as we are right now so don't go saying this is wrong because you know you want me and I certainly want you. Besides we flirted with each other all the time before so there is nothing wrong with this. You don't just go and grope my ass and then wonder if us being in a relationship is 'wrong'. You're fucking Rose Lalonde and you don't let anything stop you from getting what you want." he said.

"That is true." Rose said, amazed that Dave was able to knock some sense back in her head "But what of Terezi? Won't she be upset that the radest of coolkids she's ever known has their eyes on someone else?"

"Me and Terezi aren't even like that we're just friends." Dave said. "Besides she already knows that I've been into you for the longest time. I wouldn't be surprised if Kanaya's figured out about your massive lady boner for me."

"Oh shut up and kiss me, Strider." Rose said. She took hold of him by his shirt and proceeded to resume the make-out session they were previously engaged in.

\-----------------------------------------

"K4N4Y4 H4V3 YOU S33N D4V3 4NYWH3R3?" Terezi asked the rainbow drinker. "H3 W4SN'T 1N OUR USU4L SPOT."

"WHY SHOULD IT MATTER WHERE HE IS? CAN'T YOU JUST HAVE FUN WITH THE STUPID FUCKING MAYOR OR SOME SHIT?" Karkat asked.

"1 D1DN'T 4SK YOU." Terezi retorted.

"No Terezi I'm Afraid I Haven't." Kanaya answered. "Perhaps He Shall Turn Up Soon."

The three trolls entered the computer hub, only to hear a series of honks. Kanaya pulled out her lipstick on instinct while Karkat was trying to find the source of it in case shoosh paping was necessary.

"Oh, it appears that our little quality time is over." The three heard Rose's voice coming from behind the table.

"Fuck so much for that I was having fun too." Dave's voice chipped in. The trolls became confused. They went to look around the table to find the humans resting together in the horn pile, their hair slightly messy and their shoes on the floor. Not one of them was able to say a word.

The silence was broken by Terezi's cackling. "S33, 1 TOLD YOU K4N4Y4. YOU OW3 M3 T3N BOONDOLL4RS, K4RK4T." she said in glee.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT IT THE WHOLE TIME. FINE. I'LL GIVE YOU THE DAMN MONEY LATER." Karkat said in defeat.

"Well I Certainly Had My Suspicions But I Was In No Way Certain If It Was True." Kanaya remarked.

Rose and Dave just looked at each other and smiled. "Looks like the cat's out of the bag." Rose said.

"Who the fuck cares?" Dave said.


End file.
